1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data driver and a flat panel with the same and a driving method therefor and more particularly to a data driver using a gamma selecting signal and a flat panel with the same and a driving method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the advantages of slimness, compactness, low weight, low radiation and small volume, flat panel display has gradually become a mainstream product in display market. However, how to increase view angle is still crucial to the display quality of a flat panel display.
Let liquid crystal display be taken for example. The conventional driving method increases the view angle of a liquid crystal display by allowing a pixel to receive two different pixel voltages within a frame time so that liquid crystal molecules are arranged in different directions. According to a method of achieving the above effect, two data items corresponding to the same pixel are sequentially transmitted to a data driver by a timing controller within a frame time for enabling the data driver to generate two different pixel voltages corresponding to the pixel so as to increase the view angle of the liquid crystal display.
However, compared with another method of transmitting a data item corresponding to a pixel to a liquid crystal display using a data driver by a timing controller within a frame time, the frequency of the clock signal of the timing controller and the data driver used in a liquid crystal display according to the above method of increasing view angle must be doubled so as to transmit or receive the data completely. Thus, the circuit design of the timing controller and the data driver becomes more complicated and costive.